The disclosure herein relates generally to generating notifications in computer software applications that facilitate collaborative work among a group of users, which are referred to herein as “shared workspaces.”
Shared workspaces allow a group of users to work collaboratively on a project. For example, shared workspaces can allow shared access to files, provide task management capabilities, and provide ways for team members to communicate with one another. Access to a shared workspace is typically limited to specified users who have been granted access to the shared workspace.